


Name Calling

by brokenstereo



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alex Gaskarth - Freeform, Best Friends, High School, Jack Barakat - Freeform, Jalex (All Time Low), Jalex - Freeform, Jalex Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstereo/pseuds/brokenstereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has insomnia and always hears voices in his head. Alex is his best friend. One night when Jack comes over, some things are said that might change there relationship.</p><p> </p><p>(okay, that is like the worst summary ever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Calling

There is nothing Alex hates more than being woken up from his sleep. But when his best friend calls him in the middle of the night (because of his insomnia), he smiles. He actually looks forwards to it. Jack, his best friend, calls him every night to hear Alex's voice. But tonight Alex wasnt woken from Blink-182 blaring from his phone but to pebbles hitting his window.

Alex dragged himself out of his bed and looked out his window to see Jack with a bag in one hand then a bunch of pebbles in the other. Alex smiled down at the boy he has fallen for.

Alex discovred he had feelings for his best friend when he was 14. 3 years ago. They were in Jack's bedroom cuddled up to each other and watching Home Alone for the millionth time and Jack fell asleep at the beginning. As the credits rolled Alex look down at his best friend and ran his fingers through his hair and smiled. Then Jack opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Alex.

 "Did I miss the whole movie Lexy?" Alex nodded and scooted down so him and Jack were level. Jack smiled at him and laced him and Alex's fingers together. He then put his chin on Alex's shoulder and planted soft kisses along his neck and collar bone. Then he put his face in the crook of Alex's neck and mumbled sweet nothings till they both fell asleep.

Alex opened his window and whispered yelled to Jack "What do you want?" Jack dropped the pebbles and held his bag up. "Movie Marathon?" Alex nodded and told him to go to the front door and Alex would let him in.

Alex went down the stairs as quiet and quickly as possible. When he opened the door Jack wrapped his arms around Alex's neck and pulled him closer. Alex wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and held him.

"You okay Jacky?" Alex whispered to him after they have stood there for at least 5 minutes. Jack shook his head and said "I just missed you." Alex pulled away and replied "I missed you too. How bout we go upstairs and watch those movies and cuddle." Jack nodded and Alex led him upstairs.

They were in the middle of there 2nd movie and they werent even watching it. They were face to face smiling at each other. Jack had his arms around Alex's neck and Alex had his hands on Jack's waist tracing little hearts.  
"Alex?" Jack whispered. Alex closed his eyes and hummed wanting Jack to continue. "Alex, o-other b-boys in o-our grade don't d-do t-t-this." Alex opened his eyes and lost his smile when seeing Jack shaking and teary eyed. Alex cupped Jack's cheeks and brought his forehead to the other boys.

 "Did somebody tell you something?" Jack shook his head and whispered "No." 

"Did somebody do something" Jack shook his head. 

"Did somebody call you something?" Jack stayed still and silent for a few minutes before nodding his head and whispered something Alex couldnt make out. "What?" Alex used his thumb to wipe Jack's tears. Jack them brought his hands over Alex's and looked into the eyes of the boy he fell in love with almost 6 years ago.

That week everyday Jack saw Alex he got butterflies and he didnt know why. During class Jack would look at Alex, think of Alex and when they were supposed to be writing, he was writing Alex's name repeatingly. He would write it so it looked like it was carved into something, then block letters, cursive, bubble letters, and his own writing. 

Then he started writing his name with Alex's and smiled at it. He went to the next page and wrote Alex's full name. And then he wanted to write his own. But when Jack looked at what he wrote he smiled. He liked how it looked. 'Jack Bassam Gaskarth'. Then he wrote 'Alexander William Barakat', he smiled brighter at that one. He thought it had a nice ring. 

He looked up to see Alex. The boy then looked at Jack and smiled at him then looked back down at his paper. Jack smiled at himself.

He then he went back to his paper and wrote Alex's name with his own last name. 

But then he felt sad and mad and dumb that he would think that. But he liked it. He liked thinking of Alex. He liked looking at Alex. He liked talking to Alex. He liked thinking of Alex. He liked writing Alex's name. 

Jack then realized he was in love with his best friend, and he didnt know what to do.

"Lexy, t-they called me a f-faggot." And that made Alex freeze. "When did they call you that?" Jack closed his eyes and whispered "Every day for s-six years." Jack was now squinting his eyes. "Who did Jacky?" "T-the voices." Alex's breath hitched because Jack just told him last week that the voices are gone, and have been.

"Why did they call you that Jacky?" Alex hesitantly asked. "Becasue I am." The boy responded, starting to have a panic attack, mumbling 'faggot'.  Alex got of the bed and turned of the forgotten movie and turned on his stereo and put in a cd he had burned most of Jack's favorite slower songs. 

He walked over to the trembling Jack and grabbed one of his hands and pulled him out of bed and brought him to middle of the room and held him close as 'I Miss You' played.

After Jack calmed down Alex thought about what Jack said. "Hey J-Jack?" Stuttered out, nervous to ask Jack. "Yes Lexy?" "Why did you say your a" Alex paused not wanting to say the word. "F-word." Alex finished. Jack put his face in Alex's neck and whispered "Because I like boys." 

When Alex heard that, the music tuned out and everything stopped. He pulled back and cupped Jack's cheeks and pressed his lips to the other boy. Jack tilted his head into the kiss and brought his hands from Alex's waist to his hair. 

Minutes later they pulled away and Jack put his forehead on Alex's and they breathed heavily on eachothers faces. "You know Jacky, you  were my first kiss." "You too Lexy."


End file.
